magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Le origini di Jace: Distrazioni
Le origini di Jace: Distrazioni (Jace's Origins: Absent Minds) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da Kelly Digges e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 24 giugno 2015. Racconta parte della storia di Jace Beleren. Vryn Jace si fermò un attimo ai piedi dell'ultima rampa di scale. La sua famiglia viveva quasi in cima agli anelli magici che gli abitanti del posto chiamavano Passaggio di Silmot, nella serie di abitazioni che i più poveri minatori di mana dell'anello avevano reso le loro dimore. Lui e la sua famiglia dovevano pagare per utilizzare i pericolanti ascensori oppure arrancare sulle ventitré rampe di scale ogni volta che tornavano a casa. Il denaro era scarso, quindi Jace scelse di salire le scale. Ventidue rampe erano già dietro di lui. Ne mancava solo una. Ora che era giunto così vicino alla metà, esitò. Si sarebbe trovato nei guai, probabilmente appena avrebbe aperto la porta, anche se era convinto di non aver fatto nulla di male. Idiota senza cervello. Un personaggio rozzo e tarchiato lo spinse da dietro e lo superò. Jace non poté fare altro che essere d'accordo con quel pensiero. Giuro che quel ragazzino Beleren… Jace raggiunse infine la fine delle scale. Fece un respiro profondo ed entro nell'abitazione. Casa. Come previsto, suo padre era seduto al tavolo della cucina, accigliato. Gav Beleren, sudicio e stempiato, osservò Jace in un modo che esprimeva più di una semplice stanchezza. Vorrei tanto che fosse normale. I pensieri del padre seguirono un percorso familiare. “Ho ricevuto un messaggio dalla scuola”. Jace non fu sorpreso dal fatto che le notizie fossero giunte a casa prima di lui. Le illusioni non hanno bisogno di salire le scale e lui non si era sicuramente affrettato. Suo padre gli fece cenno di sedersi. "Ti dispiacerebbe dirmi che cosa è successo?". Jace si mise a sedere. Scosse la testa e fissò il tavolo. “Non vuoi essere espulso, vero? L'istruzione è la tua via per andare via da qui e avere una vita migliore”. Una vita migliore della mia. Tornava sempre su quel punto. “Lo so”, rispose Jace. Ti comporti come se non lo sapessi. “Ho solo bisogno di sapere se sei stato tu. Voglio sentirtelo dire”. Jace continuò a fissare il tavolo. Aveva affrontato un esame sulle dinamiche del mana, pieno di domande di cui non conosceva la risposta. Pensava di aver studiato, di essersi preparato, ma quando si trovò di fronte l'esame nella sua mente non c'era più nulla. E le risposte... semplicemente gli vennero in mente. Conosceva le formule. Mostrò il suo lavoro. Rispose perfettamente e lo sapeva. Il fatto sorprendente era che aveva risposto in maniera corretta... si era preparato per l'esame... ma erano presenti anche domande trabocchetto. Non poteva conoscere le risposte. Avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi alle risposte giuste, mostrare la sua conoscenza, ma lui conosceva troppo. “Non lo so”, disse. “Tu non lo sai? Che diavolo significa? Hai copiato oppure no?”. “No”, rispose Jace. “Io… sapevo le risposte”. “Dicono che tu abbia risolto un'equazione di pressione di mana a sei nodi a mente. Se fosse vero, dovresti dirigere un team di regolazione, non andare a lezione”. Jace scosse di nuovo la testa. “Sì, forse sì”. Aveva esagerato. Il padre colpì il tavolo con un pugno. “Vai nella tua stanza. Ne riparleremo quando tornerà tua madre”. Jace si alzò e si voltò verso la porta. “Dove credi di andare?”. Perché le cose non sono mai facili con te? “Fuori”, rispose Jace. Corse via, prima che il padre lo potesse fermare. Questa volta fece le scale di corsa, lungo la curva dell'anello, fino in cima, addirittura sopra la stazione di monitoraggio, facendosi largo attraverso la folla. I loro pensieri, rumorosi e scontrosi, si mescolarono con i suoi. Salì una scala verso una botola... una botola di accesso di cui i civili dell'anello non erano a conoscenza... e si ritrovò sul tetto di quella enorme struttura che chiamava casa. Si trovò decine di metri sopra il fondo della valle, sulle angolate e arrugginite piastre che costituivano il guscio esterno dell'anello. Il vento spazzava il suo mantello e lui si mise la sciarpa intorno al capo. Lassù, lontano dalle parti abitate dell'anello, poteva pensare senza distrazioni. I pensieri delle altre persone erano solo echi lontani e lui non poteva udire nulla tranne il fischio del vento. Torreggiante sopra di lui si trovava il cerchio dell'anello guida, di dimensioni superiori a dieci metri, ma minuscolo in confronto all'anello stesso. Scese con attenzione lungo le piastre incurvate e si diresse verso il bordo del lato controvento. Le vertigini lo investirono e lui le assaporò; almeno quella era una sensazione che era sicuro appartenesse solo a lui. Qualcuno, occasionalmente, cadeva e di solito veniva raccolto da altre persone. Di solito. Il profilo degli anelli magici seguiva una leggera curva. Tre anelli più in basso, si univano a un altro per formare un canale: il Passaggio di Silmot. Gli anelli vicini ne avevano assunto il nome. Oltre il Passaggio, quella delicata linea curva continuava, attraversando il nastro argenteo del Fiume Sparrow, seguendo un diverso insieme di correnti. Dietro di lui, da qualche parte, si trovavano le enormi stazioni di raccolta del mana che incanalavano l'energia nella rete degli anelli. E laggiù, oltre l'orizzonte, si trovavano i Nuclei, nel centro della rete degli anelli, che raccoglievano tutta l'energia di un intero continente per trasferirla ai maghi d'élite... a meno che i separatisti non fossero riusciti a deviare di nuovo il flusso. Gli abitanti degli anelli erano in teoria fedeli alla Lega degli Ampryn, ma non avevano mai saputo chi fosse al lavoro dietro ai ricevitori, fatto non di loro interesse. Fintanto che il mana continuava a fluire, nessuno avrebbe creato loro problemi. L'anello guida sopra di lui iniziò a crepitare con barlumi di energia, inizialmente intermittenti e poi con maggior vigore. La fortuna era dalla parte di Jace. Sorrise e prese il suo zaino, nel quale aveva impilato alcuni pezzi di polpettone come riserva nel caso fosse stato mandato a letto senza cena. Cena e spettacolo. Il ruggito del vento venne superato da un impercettibile suono di campane dal basso. Stava per iniziare. Addentò in maniera non entusiasta un pezzo di carne. Non male. Mentre continuava a masticare, l'anello guida, più piccolo e di maggior sensibilità rispetto al primo, reagì a un impulso di mana. Tutti gli abitanti degli anelli del secondo turno, molto sotto il suo livello, si misero in azione. Nella stazione di monitoraggio, i responsabili misuravano la forza dell'impulso e assegnavano i maghi degli anelli ai diversi punti intorno all'anello, per stabilizzare il flusso di mana. I responsabili della stazione di monitoraggio stavano sicuramente eseguendo i loro furiosi calcoli sulle equazioni di pressione di mana. Il loro anello aveva dodici nodi di controllo, ognuno con mezza dozzina di maghi degli anelli e ogni impulso di mana aveva le proprie pressioni, rotazioni e dinamiche interne. Anche senza le tabelle guida, i calcoli matematici sarebbero stati esponenzialmente più difficili rispetto a quelli del suo esame, ma i responsabili sapevano come affrontarli. Jace addentò nuovamente il suo pezzo di carne. E se qualcuno avesse chiesto a lui di trovare la soluzione? Avrebbe scoperto di esserne in grado, in qualche modo? Continuò a masticare e a rifletterci. Forse. Probabilmente. Sembrava proprio così. In un attimo l'aria sotto di lui si riempì di scintillante energia bianca e blu. Il flusso di mana si inarcò attraverso il centro dell'anello, oscillando mentre i maghi degli anelli incanalavano la magia nei nodi per ottenere una pressione costante. Era un'immagine affascinante. Un capolavoro. L'anello gemette e stridette, mentre il flusso di mana si stabilizzava e il suo potere si andava ad ancorare alla struttura fisica dell'anello. Ecco lo strambo. Il pensiero pungente fu l'unico avvertimento per Jace. Balzò in piedi e si girò, ma non abbastanza in fretta. Tre dei suoi compagni di scuola si trovavano tra lui e la botola. “Ehi, Beleren”, disse il più robusto dei tre con una voce che tuonava più forte del vento. Il suo nome era Tuck. Aveva quattordici anni, uno più di Jace, ed era una spanna più alto e molto più robusto. Gli altri due erano Caden, un ragazzino dalla faccia butterata che rendeva Tuck splendido al confronto, e Jillet, una ragazza ribelle che aveva su Caden e Tuck un ascendente più forte di quanto i due immaginassero. Quando erano alle scuole elementari, la ragazza aveva lanciato Jace giù per una rampa di scale. “Stavo per andare via”, disse Jace, cercando di passare tra Tuck e Jill. Jill gli bloccò la via di fuga. “Non essere maleducato”, disse Tuck. “Vogliamo solo goderci la vista insieme a te”. “Devo tornare a casa”, rispose Jace. Cercò di girare intorno al trio, ma Tuck allargò un braccio corpulento e lo afferrò per una spalla. “Facciamo due chiacchiere”, disse Tuck. “Il maestro pensa che tu abbia copiato, ma tu non l'hai fatto, vero?”. Jace cercò di divincolarsi dalla presa di Tuck, ma non osò mettere le mani addosso al ragazzo più robusto. “Sei peggio di un copione”, continuò Tuck. “Sei uno strambo”. Le ossa nella spalla di Jace stridettero nella presa di Tuck. “Uno strambo sapientone e pieno di sé”. Tuck continuò a stringere. Jace era piegato verso il terreno e non riusciva a muoversi. “D'accordo”, rispose Jace. “Come volete”. “Ammettilo”, disse Tuck. Aveva un ghigno stampato sul volto. “Sono uno strambo”, sussurrò Jace. Tuck lo avvicinò a sé. “Scusami”, disse. “Non riesco a sentirti. Caden, hai sentito che cosa ha detto?”. “Non sento nulla”, rispose Caden. “Sono uno strambo”, ripeté Jace più forte. “Vedete, ragazzi?”, disse Jill. “Vi avevo detto che questo strambo sapeva bene di essere uno strambo”. “Bene”, disse Tuck, “che cosa ce ne facciamo di uno strambo?”. Colpì Jace allo stomaco. Jace si appoggiò a terra con le mani... e diede un'occhiata nei frastagliati e ingarbugliati meandri della mente di Tuck. “Deve essere stato davvero spaventoso”, disse Jace parlando appoggiato alla piastra arrugginita. “Che cosa hai detto?”. Tuck sollevò Jace. “Ho detto che deve essere stato davvero spaventoso”. Il ghigno di Tuck sparì dal suo volto. “Che cosa?”. “Attendere che tornasse a casa”, rispose Jace. “Chi?”, chiese Jill. “Sapendo che era ubriaco”, continuò Jace. “Sapendo che ti avrebbe picchiato di nuovo”. “Taci”, ringhiò Tuck. Afferrò Jace per la gola. “Hai fatto finta di dormire”, ansimò Jace. “Avevi il tuo piccolo pugnale, pronto nel letto. E ogni volta…”. “Taci”, urlò Tuck. Lo strinse. “Ogni volta…ti dicevi… che avresti reagito”. La vista di Jace iniziò a offuscarsi. Attraverso gli occhi di Tuck, sembrava confuso. “Tuck?”, disse Caden. “Ma non ci sei mai riuscito”, sussurrò Jace. Taci! Tuck spinse Jace, facendolo scivolare sulla fredda e viscida piastra del tetto dell'anello magico... verso il bordo. Jace grattò la piastra, cercando di fermare lo slancio, ma non trovò nulla a cui aggrapparsi. Jace scivolò fuori e rimase appeso al bordo del tetto con una mano. I suoi piedi penzolarono in aria e le sue dita divennero istantaneamente insensibili. Il vento fischiò. Sotto di lui si trovava il mormorante flusso di mana. Se fosse caduto là dentro, chissà che cosa sarebbe stato di lui. Il potenziale di mana di centinaia di acri di territorio, raccolto e incanalato in un singolo fascio... lo avrebbe probabilmente vaporizzato. Le sue dita tremarono. Riuscì a portare in alto l'altra mano, ma la cornice era sporgente. Non aveva una presa valida. Aveva bisogno di aiuto. Il volto di Tuck incombeva minaccioso su di lui, una maschera di furore e dolore. “Nessuno può saperlo”, sibilò. “Nessuno. Non da quando quel bastardo è morto”. “Tuck, sta per cadere”, disse Caden. Il braccio di Jace fu scosso da spasmi. La presa stava per cedere. “Vuoi che lui possa scavare nella tua mente? Dire a Jilly cosa racconti di lei quando non è con noi?”. “Di che cosa stai parlando?”, chiese Jill. “Taci, Tuck!”, disse Caden. “Ora sai come mi sento io”. Tuck guardò verso Jace. I suoi occhi erano colmi di furia. “Non ci provare mai più, Beleren”. Sollevò uno stivale. Aiutami. Il punto di vista di Jace sembrava cambiare. Stava osservando se stesso dall'alto, vedeva anche Tuck dall'alto, come se osservasse dagli occhi di Caden. La mano di Caden si mosse. Era Jace a muoverla. Non sapeva né come né perché né cosa Caden stesse vedendo. Non gli interessava. Tenendo Caden sotto controllo, Jace afferrò la spalla di Tuck, lo strattonò lontano dal bordo e infine porse rigidamente una mano a se stesso. Quanto appariva piccolo, appeso disperatamente al di sopra del crepitante flusso di mana. Quanto appariva vulnerabile. Odiava quella sensazione. Tornato nella propria mente, Jace afferrò la mano di Caden e si sollevò. Era di nuovo sulla solida piastra, tremante ma sulle proprie gambe. Non riusciva a credere di essere ancora vivo. Guardò verso i suoi tre compagni di scuola. Caden barcollava, con gli occhi ancora crepitanti di energia blu. Tuck aveva il viso rosso ed era furente. Gli occhi di Jill erano spalancati. Il bagliore negli occhi di Caden si spense. I suoi occhi si girarono all'indietro e lui cadde, colpendo la piastra con un rumore secco. Jace corse oltre Jill e Tuck, terrorizzati, superando il vuoto della mente di Caden e lontano... in qualsiasi posto che non fosse questo. Jace aveva preso una decisione. Tutti i suoi averi erano impacchettati in un piccolo zaino che teneva di fianco al letto. Non erano molti: alcuni vestiti di ricambio, un diario e un po' di carne secca. Doveva solo aspettare il tramonto. Qualcuno bussò alla porta della sua camera. Era trascorso un giorno e mezzo e lui era uscito solo quando era costretto. Sua madre aveva lasciato ogni tanto un po' di cibo alla porta e aveva avuto la decenza di non cercare di parlargli. Suo padre aveva cercato di parlare con lui inizialmente, ma Jace lo aveva cacciato. “Vattene”, disse Jace. “Ho detto che non ne voglio parlare”. Dalla sua stanza, era quasi in grado di dimenticare il resto del mondo. Sfiorò le altre menti... i suoi genitori, i vicini di casa, il mago del vento... ma da questa distanza poteva solo percepire impressioni, non pensieri completi. “Jace”, disse sua madre attraverso la porta. “Sono preoccupata per te”. Era vicina, sufficientemente vicina da poter leggere i suoi pensieri. Non lo fece. Non voleva più leggere nella mente degli altri. Non aveva intenzione di dissotterrare i loro segreti più oscuri, non voleva controllarli o manipolarli e soprattutto non voleva più vedere se stesso attraverso gli occhi degli altri... minuto, strano, vulnerabile. “D'accordo”, rispose lui. “Entra”. Lei iniziò ad aprire la porta e gli sorrise. Senza leggerle i pensieri, non era in grado di capire se il sorriso fosse autentico o forzato. Non era in grado di capire nulla. Lei si sedette sul letto vicino a lui, osservando lo zaino pronto, ma non disse nulla. Ranna Beleren era una guaritrice, pronta per le emergenze. Aveva la dolce pazienza di chi aveva visto di molto peggio, ma comprese che il dolore era reale. “Che cosa ti hanno detto?”, chiese lui. “Preferirei sentire la tua versione”. “Tuck ha cercato di uccidermi”, rispose Jace. “Te lo hanno detto questo?”. Lei scosse la testa. “Mi stavano malmenando di nuovo”, continuò. “Non sapevo cosa fare, quindi... non so. Io ho… scoperto un segreto di Tuck e ho iniziato a parlarne”. “Lui dice che gli hai letto la mente”. Jace strinse le ginocchia al petto. “Non so come faccio”, rispose. “Io… sento i pensieri delle persone. A volte non so neanche se i pensieri sono i loro o se sono i miei”. “Sei un telepate?”, chiese la madre. Drizzò la schiena. Jace percepì un cambiamento. Voleva sapere ciò che lei stava pensando, ma si trattenne. Avrebbe potuto aspettare. “Sei un telepate”. Questa volta era un'affermazione più che una domanda. “Mio figlio che apprende in fretta, il ragazzo che ha sempre saputo quando sua madre aveva bisogno di un abbraccio e del suo affetto. Mio figlio il telepate”. Stava sorridendo. “Non pensi che io sia uno strambo?”. Lei scosse la testa. “Penso che tu sia perfetto e ti voglio bene indipendentemente da come sei”. Jace sapeva che quelle parole erano vere, anche se non si rendeva conto se questa sicurezza fosse grazie alla sua abilità oppure no. “Come sta Caden?”, chiese Jace. “Hai saputo?”. Le labbra della madre si strinsero. “È ancora assente”, rispose lei. “I guaritori non sanno bene cosa fare con lui”. “Non era mia intenzione ferirlo”, disse Jace. “Lo so”. Jace uscì dalla sua stanza e si stropicciò gli occhi. La sua colazione era ancora sul tavolo, ormai fredda. Dopo la chiacchierata con la madre, decise di rimanere per un po' e vedere se la situazione fosse migliorata. A volte usciva dalla sua stanza e condivideva silenziosi pasti carichi di ansia con i suoi genitori. Lui e suo padre quasi non si parlavano e lui non osava uscire dall'abitazione. Erano passati tre giorni. Divorò tre unte salsicce e mezzo piatto di uova fredde prima di accorgersi che i suoi genitori erano in piedi nella sala da pranzo e lo stavano aspettando. Suo padre emanava insofferenza e sua madre preoccupazione. Jace si passò quasi inconsciamente una mano tra i capelli e si voltò. “Che cosa succede?”. Il padre di Jace fece per parlare, ma la madre lo anticipò. “Qualcuno è venuto a trovarti”, disse lei. “Qualcuno che può aiutarti”. Jace si guardò intorno. “Si trova sull'osservatorio”, continuò il padre. “Qua dentro non c'è abbastanza spazio”. Jace resistette alla tentazione di sbirciare nella mente del padre, per scoprire che tipo di aiuto avessero trovato al punto da non avere abbastanza spazio nell'appartamento. Colse scorci dai pensieri dei suoi genitori, anche senza volerlo, e frammenti di immagini dai passanti. Ma non aveva compiuto alcun gesto intenzionalmente dal giorno dell'incidente e cercava di evitarlo il più possibile. “Chi è?”. “Si tratta di un giudice”, rispose il padre di Jace. “Il suo compito è la gestione dei negoziati per fine alle guerre. Però è anche un... un mago, come te. Lui sa come….”. “Lui sa come aiutarti a controllare la tua abilità”, continuò la madre di Jace. Gli altri ragazzi erano a scuola, almeno, quindi non sarebbero stati presenti mentre Jace e i suoi genitori sarebbero andati all'osservatorio. A questo punto, tutte le persone del Passaggio di Silmot avrebbero probabilmente saputo ciò che era successo. Salendo, le persone lo osservavano o si allontanavano di fretta o sussurravano di nascosto. Come se potesse fermarmi. Non lo odiavano. Avevano paura di lui. E avevano ragione ad aver paura, vero? Lui aveva sondato i ricordi di Tuck fino a trovare qualcosa per ferirlo e, quando la vita di Jace era stata in pericolo, si era fatto strada nella mente di Caden senza esitazione. Lui e i suoi genitori salirono l'ultima rampa di scale e arrivarono all'osservatorio, una sezione dell'anello con una parete libera e una serie di ringhiere. Lassù, seduta sulle sue cosce, si trovava una sfinge. Torreggiava su Jace con un volto barbuto reale, zampe enormi e un elaborato mantello in oro e argento lucente e con le ali ripiegate dietro di sé. “Il mio nome è Alhammarret. E tu, Jace Beleren, sei un mago della mente di raro talento”. Questo pensiero, Jace lo sapeva con certezza, non era il proprio. “Come puoi…?”. “Rispondi nello stesso modo in cui ti ho parlato io, per favore, se ne sei in grado”, disse la voce tonante nella sua mente. “In questo modo?”, pensò Jace. “Esattamente”. “Un ‘mago della mente?’”, pensò Jace. “Ma i maghi non lanciano le magie? Io non conosco alcuna magia”. “Tu sei in grado di lanciare le magie”, rispose Alhammarret. “Invece di aver ricevuto gli insegnamenti, hai usato il tuo intuito per scoprirle”. “Quindi, se io lancio delle magie... tu sei qui per fermarmi?”. Alhammarret sorrise. “No. Io sono qui per istruirti, in modo che tu non sia costretto a farlo”. “Dove mi vuoi istruire?”. Jace diede un'occhiata ai suoi genitori. “Qui?”. “No”, rispose Alhammarret. “La possibilità di istruire un mago della mente promettente è rara, ma non così rara da spingermi ad abbandonare i miei altri doveri. Verresti con me, come mio discepolo”. “Per quanto tempo?”. “Anni”. Gli sguardi sospettosi, i sussurri, la paura. Potrebbe lasciare tutti alle spalle... ma anche l'affetto e il supporto dei genitori. “Loro sanno ciò che mi stai proponendo?”, chiese. “Ne ho parlato anche con loro, certo. Loro desiderano il meglio per te. In questo caso, la soluzione migliore è farti uscire da questo luogo isolato di provincia, in modo che tu possa far crescere il tuo vero potenziale. Il tuo è un raro dono. Non sprecarlo rimanendo qui”. Jace diede un'altra occhiata ai suoi genitori. Sua madre annuì per incoraggiarlo. Suo padre almeno sarebbe stato rincuorato. L'istruzione è la tua via per andare via da qui. Non ci fu bisogno che Jace si voltasse verso Alhammarret. “Sono pronto”, disse. Dopo che Jace ebbe radunato i suoi oggetti ed ebbe salutato i suoi cari, Alhammarret si abbassò e gli fece cenno di salire sul suo dorso. Jace si arrampicò e strinse le gambe contro il mantello argenteo, sperando che fosse quello il suo utilizzo. Jace guardò in basso, verso i genitori e la folla che si era radunata. Tuck e Jill erano presenti, con sguardo indifferente. Le persone del Passaggio di Silmot sembravano già minuscole e lontane. “Tornerò”, disse ai genitori. “Ve lo prometto”. Guardò Tuck negli occhi. “Se farai del male alla mia famiglia, smantellerò la tua mente, uno squallido ricordo dopo l'altro”. Tuck sussultò. I genitori di Jace lo salutarono. Alhammarret si sollevò, allungò le membra e si lanciò in volo dall'osservatorio. Si vola! Aveva provato qualche ruzzolone tra le grinfie di un mago dei venti, ma nulla a confronto. Si sollevarono sul panorama, allontanandosi da quell'insieme di anelli magici, in una direzione a cui Jace non aveva mai pensato. La sua dimora degli ultimi tredici anni si fece più piccola, divenne un puntino e scomparve alla distanza. “Non è stato gentile”, disse Alhammarret. Jace sussultò. “Tu…?”. Si fermò. Alhammarret non gli aveva dato il permesso di parlare in modo normale e, in qualsiasi caso, il vento impediva le conversazioni normali. “Lo hai sentito?”. “Ovviamente”, rispose Alhammarret. “Questo è un aspetto al quale ti dovrai abituare. Finora sei stato, in effetti, l'unico mago della mente esistente per te. Non hai mai considerato le implicazioni di avere a che fare con un altro telepate”. “Lo terrò a mente”, rispose Jace. “Ti insegnerò come controllare i tuoi poteri. Ti aiuterò a perfezionarli, a eseguire azioni da telepatia che non avresti mai ritenuto possibili, a carpire le informazioni nascoste con cura... tutto questo senza far del male a nessuno. Se utilizzerai queste abilità per danneggiare qualcuno intenzionalmente, porrò fine al tuo addestramento... e, a seconda dell'entità dei danni, anche alla tua vita. Hai compreso?”. “Perfettamente”, disse Jace. “Stavo solo cercando di spaventarlo”. “Sii cauto quando di avventuri su quella via”, continuò la sfinge. “Con il tempo, potrai diventare più terrificante di quanto tu possa immaginare. E la paura, una volta generata, è molto difficile da rimuovere”. Volarono in silenzio per un certo tempo. Il panorama sotto di loro era mutato; le alte steppe avevano lasciato il posto ai campi e alle ampie paludi superficiali. L'unico elemento familiare erano i sentieri degli anelli magici, a decine di chilometri tra loro. “Questo è il territorio dei separatisti, vero?”, chiese Jace. “Queste sono le terre rivendicate dai Troviani, esatto. ‘Separatisti’ è un termine con un'implicazione politica”. “Tu sei un giudice?”. “Esatto”, rispose Alhammarret. “Perché allora la guerra continua?”. Jace arrossì. Sarebbe stata la sua domanda successiva. Un mago della mente! “La guerra dura da una generazione”, rispose Alhammarret. “I giudici hanno il compito di negoziare un periodo di pace ogni qualche anno di guerra, quando entrambi gli schieramenti sono abbastanza sfiniti da desiderarlo. Poi uno schieramento rompe la tregua e la guerra ricomincia. Non proviamo neanche più a ottenere una pace permanente... se entrambi gli schieramenti sanno quando le ostilità riprenderanno, è più semplice e più giusto". “Perché non permettere a uno degli schieramenti di vincere?”, chiese Jace. “Gli Ampryn e i Troviani combattono per il controllo del Nucleo”, rispose la sfinge. “Ma solo uno lo controlla in un determinato momento e solo quello schieramento può raccogliere i frutti della rete degli anelli magici. Quindi perché gli anelli magici sono disarmati? Perché, quando sono gli Ampryn a controllare il Nucleo, i Troviani non distruggono gli anelli magici per togliere agli avversari le fonti di potere?”. Jace non aveva mai pensato a quella possibilità. “Perché… perché pensano di riuscire ad appropriarsi del Nucleo e vogliono che gli anelli magici siano intatti per poterli utilizzare”. “Esattamente”, disse Alhammarret. “Finché ogni fazione pensa di poter vincere, si mantiene l’equilibrio e gli anelli magici perdurano”. Le città vengono lasciate intatte invece di essere rase al suolo. Le strade e i ponti vengono lasciati nelle mani del nemico per poter poi essere riprese. Se ciò cambiasse, se uno degli schieramenti sentisse minacciata la propria esistenza, allora distruggerebbe tutto durante la ritirata, per non lasciare nulla nelle mani degli avversari. La civiltà di Vryn impiegherebbe secoli per riprendersi... se mai ci riuscisse”. Jace sentì un'improvvisa vertigine. “Questo”, disse Alhammarret, “e non qualche semplice perdita di vita è ciò che i giudici cercano di evitare. Come sempre, le questioni non sono così semplici come sembra". Si fermarono per la notte e Alhammarret preparò una sistemazione lungo il confine neutrale di un anello magico. Era diverso dall'anello da cui proveniva Jace; era più grande ed era stato riparato di recente. Nessuno schieramento aveva intenzione di danneggiare gli anelli, ma un minimo danno collaterale era inevitabile. Dopo alcuni giorni, raggiunsero la loro destinazione, una parete di roccia che si sollevava dalla pianura sottostante. Alhammarret volò più in alto, grazie alla forza delle sue potenti ali. Si posò su un'ampia piattaforma di atterraggio, scosse le ali e si abbassò per permettere a Jace di scendere a terra. “Benvenuto a casa, Jace Beleren”. Casa. Jace sperava che questa potesse essere la sua casa. Jace si fermò un attimo ai piedi dell'ultima rampa di scale. Aveva trascorso due anni sotto la guida della sfinge, apprendendo a pieno le sue abilità... e le limitazioni... della sua mente. Aveva quindici anni, era più alto, più sveglio e più potente che mai. Era in grado di estrarre i segreti militari dalla mente di una guardia dormiente senza scoprire nulla della famiglia dell'uomo e riusciva ad annebbiare i pensieri e a manipolare le menti senza causare alcun danno. Sperava che i suoi genitori sarebbero stati fieri. Sebbene il perfezionamento delle sue capacità da telepate fosse stato l'obiettivo primario del suo addestramento, Alhammarret gli aveva insegnato anche altre discipline magiche e Jace era cresciuto molto nel campo delle illusioni. All'inizio si aspettava che il suo addestramento consistesse principalmente di negoziati e di analisi delle menti degli ambasciatori. Si era unito ad Alhammarret nei suoi incontri e la sfinge gli chiedeva ciò che aveva appreso dai pensieri dei negoziatori... ma non c'era mai nulla di interessante. Jace chiese presto il motivo per cui gli schieramenti accettassero un negoziato con un telepate. “Per garantire l'onestà delle loro azioni”, spiegò la sfinge con un luccichio negli occhi. “Hanno imparato da tempo a non inviare nessuno che avesse conoscenze che non volevano venissero rivelate”. Aveva studiato la teoria della magia per molte ore nella biblioteca della sfinge; aveva partecipato a sessioni di allenamento mentale nella rampa di atterraggio e aveva affrontato una costante raffica di domande, sfide, rompicapo e prove. Era stato sottoposto a rompicapo e messaggi cifrati, visitatori reali e illusori e anche qualche trappola. Jace non era affatto in grado di entrare nella mente di Alhammarret. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Jace fu messo a dura prova negli studi. Era addirittura svenuto durante un addestramento nelle illusioni, sopraffatto dall'insistenza di realtà delle proprie illusioni. Alcuni mesi fa, Alhammarret aveva iniziato a inviare Jace alla ricerca di informazioni. Alhammarret le chiamava "missioni di addestramento", ma erano decisamente reali. Sotto la copertura dell'oscurità e nascosto dalle illusioni, Jace si intrufolava in un accampamento di uno degli schieramenti nemici. Laggiù, grazie a telepatia o investigazione, scopriva i piani di battaglia dell'esercito e li riferiva ad Alhammarret. All'inizio si era opposto, ma le informazioni che raccoglieva da queste missioni aiutavano Alhammarret a mantenere la pace. Spesso bastava citare i piani di battaglia a un incontro con i due schieramenti per mantenere tranquillo il fronte per un paio di mesi. Infine, sotto la guida di Alhammarret, Jace utilizzava le sue abilità per aiutare le persone. La sua ultima missione aveva avuto un notevole successo. Aveva salito le scale ed era entrato nello studio di Alhammarret. Alhammarret stava guardando fuori dalla grande finestra circolare. Non si voltò all'ingresso di Jace. Raramente si preoccupavano del contatto visivo e a volte comunicavano da stanze diverse, nonostante il raggio d'azione di Jace fosse ancora molto più limitato di quello della sfinge. “Bentornato", gli disse Alhammarret. “Che cosa hai scoperto?”. Jace non era in grado di leggere la mente di Alhammarret e, come gesto di buona educazione, Alhammarret evitata di entrare nella mente di Jace senza essere stato invitato, tranne che durante le sessioni di allenamento sulle difese mentali. Jace non era più indifeso, ma il suo maestro riusciva ancora a sfondare le sue difese mentali senza difficoltà. Per queste occasioni, Jace consentiva l'accesso a un particolare insieme di ricordi che Alhammarret poteva analizzare. Jace aveva appreso da un alto ufficiale separatista dei Troviani i piani per un'offensiva a sorpresa da lanciare in primavera. Il loro piano era di attraversare le Paludi di Rime prima del disgelo e dirigersi verso il Nucleo degli Ampryn. Sarebbe stata una campagna crudele per entrambi gli schieramenti, che avrebbe portato i combattimenti ne territori dei civili, precedentemente mai interessati agli scontri, e avrebbe potuto rompere la morsa degli Ampryn sugli stati del Nucleo. Jace era venuto a conoscenza di questo piano senza che i Troviani scoprissero la sua identità o le informazioni che aveva carpito da loro. “Ottimo lavoro”, disse Alhammarret. “Quando farò menzione di queste informazioni al prossimo negoziato, mi aspetto che l'ambasciatore dei Troviani abbia una reazione… gratificante”. La sfinge si voltò e scese gli scalini incurvati, superando Jace. “Vieni”, gli disse. “Voglio controllare le mappe finché i tuoi ricordi sono freschi e segnare con precisione i loro percorsi”. La stanza non aveva l'aspetto dell'insignificante biblioteca del Passaggio di Silmot, con la sua collezione di manuali di dinamiche del mana, libri di storia obsoleti e lavori occasionali di romanzi di scarsa qualità. In questo luogo non si trovava alcun libro; le pareti erano coperte da rastrelliere di sfere di cristallo. Le grandi zampe di Alhammarret non erano in grado di girare le pagine e la sua biblioteca conteneva più informazioni di quanto un intero anello magico zeppo di libri avrebbe potuto avere. Alhammarret fece muovere vari pedali, come se fosse un organo, e una delle sfere venne allineata al proiettore. Al centro della biblioteca si materializzò una mappa delle Paludi di Rime. Jace disegnò illusioni sulla mappa, a rappresentare i movimenti pianificati delle truppe. Mentre creava questi disegni, la sua mente vagò. Stava senza dubbio diventando più potente. Aveva dovuto lottare per sfuggire dall'accampamento dei Troviani, ma aveva nascosto le proprie tracce. Aveva ottenuto tutto ciò che stava cercando, nessuno di quelli che l'avevano visto si sarebbero ricordati di lui ed era riuscito a non causare alcun danno permanente. Solo pochi mesi fa, un'operazione come questa non sarebbe stata all sua portata. Presto sarebbe stato un mago della mente migliore di... La sfinge era distratta dalla ricerca di altre mappe, per aggiornarle con le informazioni raccolte da Jace, per seguire il percorso dell'esercito dei Troviani nel cuore del territorio. Jace non metteva alla prova le difese di Alhammarret da molto tempo. Lui se ne sarebbe ovviamente accorto. Alhammarret aveva sempre saputo quando Jace aveva cercato di leggere la sua mente. Jace poteva ragionevolmente dire che era parte del suo addestramento... determinare quando le difese del nemico erano abbassate. Guardò nella mente di Alhammarret. I pensieri della sfinge erano immensi e potenti, un violento turbine di forza mentale. La breve esplorazione di Jace si era sempre scontrata con un muro. Questa volta fu invece in grado di oltrepassare le difese... Un flusso di sensazioni e di ricordi lo travolse. Vedeva se stesso mentre si addestrava all'uso delle illusioni, cercando la concentrazione per controllare pochi brandelli di luce e suono. Appariva così giovane. C'era qualcosa che non quadrava. Nei suoi occhi crepitava energia blu e bianca. Le illusioni vorticarono intorno a lui, sempre più veloci. E poi iniziò a svanire... Circondato dalle illusioni vorticanti, Jace svanì del tutto. Alhammarret lo afferrò con un filamento di etere, nel vuoto tra mondi diversi (plurale!) e lo riportò indietro. Planeswalker. Jace si destò. Si alzò. Chiese che cosa fosse successo. E Alhammarret rimosse questi avvenimenti dalla mente del giovane uomo. La biblioteca. I suoi stessi occhi. Il vero Alhammarret lo osservò con occhi furbi. “Jace?”. “Laggiù”, disse Jace illuminando una sezione della mappa. “Scusami”. “Sei sfinito”, disse Alhammarret. “Basta con le bravate. Devi riposare”. Jace andò nella sua stanza e chiuse la porta con l'intenzione di non aprirla. Alhammarret se ne sarebbe accorto. Nel caso in cui non fosse già a conoscenza. Per quanto tempo aveva ripulito i ricordi di Jace? Era la prima volta? C'era forse un modo per saperlo? Planeswalker. In qualsiasi caso, sembrava che Alhammarret fosse convinto che Jace ne fosse in grado. E che ci fossero altri mondi oltre a Vryn. E che Jace potesse passare dall'uno all'altro. Cercò. Non accadde nulla. Si era svegliato Planeswalker, alla deriva nell'Etere. Se non riusciva a ricordarselo... come avrebbe potuto provarci di nuovo? Per Alhammarret ciò che contava era il suo benessere. Un giorno la vecchia sfinge glielo avrebbe sicuramente rivelato, si sarebbe dichiarata dispiaciuta per l'inganno e avrebbe spiegato a Jace che non era semplicemente pronto. Anche per semplice interesse personale, Alhammarret doveva aver invidiato il suo discepolo Planeswalker. Se questa informazione fosse rimasta nella mente di Jace, Alhammarret avrebbe potuto leggerla. E se Alhammarret l'avesse letta, avrebbe cancellato di nuovo i ricordi di Jace, il quale avrebbe perso l'occasione di conoscere la verità. Doveva difendere la propria mente. Ma un comportamento diverso dal solito avrebbe destato sospetti e i sospetti avrebbero generato un'analisi e l'analisi avrebbe rivelato il suo segreto. Prese un pezzo di carta dal tavolo e iniziò a scrivere... in una piccola e incomprensibile calligrafia che la sfinge non sarebbe riuscita a leggere neanche se avesse trovato quel foglio... ciò che aveva visto e come lo aveva visto. Aggiunse più dettagli possibile e anche un ammonimento su cosa sarebbe successo se Alhammarret lo avesse scoperto. Al termine, scrisse la data, piegò con cura il foglio e lo nascose nel cassetto. Poi, lentamente e con molta cautela, Jace cancellò i propri ricordi di ciò che aveva visto, del fatto di aver scritto alcuni appunti e del fatto di essersi dimenticato tutto. Ebbe un gran mal di testa. Trovò il foglio numerose volte nelle settimane successive. Ogni volta si infuriò. Ogni volta si chiese cosa fare e ogni volta, per non rivelarlo ad Alhammarret, ne rimosse il ricordo. Questa volta avvenne all'accampamento degli Ampryn. Si stava svolgendo una cerimonia. Evitare i soldati che si addestravano era come evitare furtivamente una statua. Sbirciare nella mente di uno, imparare i movimenti della pattuglia ed era un gioco da ragazzi. Trovò più soldati del previsto... troppi per un umile accampamento. Qualcuno di importante era in arrivo. Ciò significava correre maggiori rischi. Sarebbe dovuto tornare da Alhammarret immediatamente e tentare in un secondo momento. Ma significava anche poter ottenere maggiori informazioni, no? Scrutò nella mente di altri soldati finché non trovò la sua nuova preda. Un generale era in arrivo al fronte, un brizzolato e decorato veterano di guerra. Il generale aveva con sé due plotoni di guardie d'élite e due di loro sorvegliavano l'ingresso della tenda del generale in ogni momento. Nascosto dall'oscurità, in un momento in cui le luci della tenda erano ancora accese, Jace oltrepassò le figure dormienti delle due guardie. Nella tenda si trovavano tre persone. Jace addormentò due di loro e si voltò verso il generale, che spalancò la bocca per chiamare le guardie. Non uscì alcun suono. “Buonasera, Generale”, gli disse Jace. “Basterà solo un istante”. Entrò nella sua mente. Il generale era un uomo dalla forte volontà, resistente alle analisi di Jace, ma non era un mago della mente e non possedeva alcuna magia. Jace oltrepassò le sue difese naturali e vide... L'intero piano di battaglia dei Troviani per la loro imminente campagna su una mappa illusoria che corrispondeva fino al minimo dettaglio a quel territorio. Il loro piano era temerario... e, senza le dovute contromisure, avrebbe avuto successo. “Siete sicuro che sia autentico?”, chiese il generale. “Certamente”, rispose la figura incappucciata. “La nostra fonte vi ha mai ingannato?”. “No”, rispose. “Neanche i rinnegati, ne sono sicuro”. “Ovviamente”, disse la figura. “Quando si opera nel mondo delle informazioni, la reputazione è la base di tutto”. “Certamente”, disse. L'uomo incappucciato... un ragazzo in realtà, smilzo e presuntuoso... era a conoscenza di molto più di quanto volesse rivelare... come l'identità della sua fonte. Per il bene degli Ampryn, doveva catturare quel giovane, estorcere il nome della fonte e... “Non sarebbe di alcuna utilità”, disse il ragazzo. “Non mi dice molto”. Gli occhi del ragazzo luccicarono sotto il cappuccio. “D'accordo”, rispose lui. “Prendi il tuo pagamento e vai. E riferisci alla tua fonte che può ottenere molto di più, se ha altre informazioni utili". “Lo riferirò”, rispose il ragazzo. Mise in tasca il denaro, si voltò e il generale vide di sfuggita il suo volto... Jace udì un debole grido provenire dall'esterno. Si era soffermato troppo a lungo. Era finito in trappola. Intrappolato in una mente, in un ricordo, congelato, con di fronte il proprio volto coperto da quel dannato cappuccio, in una conversazione di cui il contesto era per lui un mistero. Poi si ritrasse… … e uscì. Il generale crollò a terra davanti a lui, con gli occhi vuoti. Rumore di passi affrettati. La tenda che si apriva. Jace si voltò. Tre guardie. Fece un gesto con una mano e la tenda si riempì di illusioni. Il generale respirava, ma la sua mente era assente. Mi dispiace. Jace uscì dalla tenda e corse nella notte... e continuò a correre finché non rimase senza fiato. Quando Jace tornò nella tana di Alhammarret, si diresse subito nella sua camera per impacchettare i suoi averi. Non sapeva dove sarebbe andato. Non gli interessava. Mentre stava rovistando tra i suoi averi, trovò un appunto, scritto con la sua calligrafia, che lo ammoniva della duplicità di Alhammarret e rivelava la sua natura. Un altro oltraggio. Un'altra menzogna. Jace scarabocchiò altre righe su quel foglio, se lo infilò in tasca e cancellò di nuovo i propri ricordi. Magari avrebbe potuto mantenere quello. Conservò i suoi pensieri rinchiusi nel modo più protetto possibile. Se Alhammarret avesse voluto scoprire cosa si celava nella sua mente, avrebbe dovuto setacciarla completamente. Cercò nella biblioteca e nello studio. Vuoti. Poteva partire. Non aveva più intenzione di far parte degli inganni della sfinge. Ma doveva sapere. Andò verso la rampa di atterraggio. Alhammarret era là, seduto sulle sue cosce, e lo stava aspettando. “Bentornato", gli disse Alhammarret. “Che cosa hai scoperto?”. “Dimmelo tu”, rispose Jace. Parlò, con il desiderio di non dare più alcuna apertura alla sfinge. Alzò tutte le difese mentali che conosceva. “Ah”, disse Alhammarret. “Deduco che hai scoperto qualcosa che ti ha contrariato”. La voce della sfinge nella sua testa era ancora più forte e insistente. “Non proprio”, rispose Jace. “Direi che è da molto che non abbiamo svolto un allenamento di combattimento mentale, vero?”. “Vero. Ora sei più potente. Potresti farti del male”. “Far del male a te, vuoi dire?”. “Non penso proprio”, rispose la sfinge. “E se io finissi nelle mani di un mago della mente del nemico? Non penso che noi due siamo gli unici, vero? Mettimi alla prova. Aiutami a scoprire i miei limiti. Estorci le informazioni dalla mia mente”. Alhammarret si sollevò e la sua mente colpì Jace con piena forza, come il fronte di una tempesta. Jace si era aspettato di percepire un'invasione, una forza aliena. Sentì invece una presenza soffocante, un'ondata di pensieri e di sensazioni che avvolgevano i suoi. Alhammarret era in grado di fare a pezzi la mente di Jace. Ma per riuscirci avrebbe dovuto leggerla e, mentre la leggeva, Jace avrebbe potuto fare lo stesso. Vide infine la vera forma degli ultimi due anni, il pericoloso baratro sul quale si era trovato tutto questo tempo. Alhammarret lo aveva ingannato. Aveva usato Jace come tirapiedi per raccogliere informazioni, consegnare informazioni e scoprire di più a ogni consegna. E ogni volta aveva rimosso i ricordi di Jace, sottratto il denaro e mantenuto viva la guerra. Poiché la sua attività era negoziare la pace, quale profitto avrebbe ottenuto da una pace duratura? Ora Alhammarret era a conoscenza di tutto e scandagliò nei recessi della mente di Jace per cancellare i ricordi inopportuni e per recuperare questa risorsa, se possibile. Oppure distruggerla, se non fosse stata recuperabile. Jace colpì per primo. La sfinge era più potente. Ma qui, nella mente di Jace, era anche vulnerabile, a patto che Jace fosse disposto a danneggiare la propria mente nel processo. E Alhammarret era troppo arrogante e troppo codardo per prendere in considerazione quella possibilità. Jace si sentì cadere all'indietro, vero l'alto, verso l'esterno. Non riusciva a ricordare la sua dimora, il volto di sua madre o il suono del proprio nome. Ma la sfinge ebbe la peggio. Alhammarret aveva dimenticato come respirare. Crollò in avanti, ansimando alla ricerca di aria e il profilo della sua testa fu l'ultima visione che ebbe il Planeswalker prima che tutto si dissolse e viaggiasse… Ravnica Cadde al suolo, pesantemente, di schiena. Era intenso. E rumoroso. E affollato. Ebbe un gran mal di testa. Le figure in movimento intorno a lui presero la forma di persone, i suoni diventarono voci e il mal di testa si trasformò in pensieri che non erano i suoi. “Attenzione”, disse una voce mentre il proprietario gli passava intorno. Ti dovrei segnalare ai Boros per teletrasporto incauto. Boros? “Via dalla strada!” urlò un'altra voce e Jace sollevò lo sguardo appena in tempo per togliersi dalla traiettoria di un carretto trascinato da una specie di bestia pelosa con zoccoli e larghe corna. Dal nulla, è venuto fuori dal nulla. Una povera cavia di un esperimento degli Izzet, molto probabilmente. Si alzò in piedi a fatica. Le persone lo stavano osservando. Il suo aspetto era pessimo come l'interno, sudato, pallido e sporco. Si coprì il volto con la sciarpa e si affrettò verso il lato della strada. Non sono una cavia di un esperimento. Sono... sono... Sono nei guai. D'accordo. Vediamo cosa posso fare. Camminò più velocemente possibile, senza apparire di fretta. Sondò le menti delle persone intorno a sé, con cautela. Era una cacofonia, un groviglio di voci, di cui la metà non erano neanche umane. Vagabondo. Ladro. Povero ragazzo. Miserabile. Il suo mal di testa stava peggiorando. Riuscì comunque ad agguantare dal frastuono frammenti di pensieri con un significato. Era nel distretto dei tessuti e delle vesti e i suoi vestiti... lo stile degli abitanti degli anelli, gli disse una parte sepolta di sé... sembravano stracci in confronto. Una festa chiamata Rauck-Chauv stava per avere inizio. Un gruppo chiamato “Orzhov” sembrava essere padrone di quest'area o le controllava politicamente o qualcosa di simile. Centinaia di menti e nessuna di esse aveva un singolo pensiero che non fosse relativo a quella città. Sembrava proprio strano. Forse gli abitanti della città erano proprio così. Individuò almeno due diverse pattuglie e rimase fuori dalla loro vista il più possibile. Aveva bisogno di nascondersi in un luogo dove potesse attirare meno l'attenzione. Colse i pensieri più squallidi e sudici, nelle menti che indossavano vesti come le sue, e li seguì come se fossero un filo. Dopo dieci minuti si trovò in un altro luogo, in cui le viuzze erano più strette e le ombre più scure e ognuno si preoccupava solo dei propri affari. Continuò a camminare, attento alle imboscate, andando alla ricerca di qualsiasi informazione utile nelle menti intorno a sé. Alla fine, custodita come un tesoro nella mente di una ragazza sporca e affamata, trovò ciò che stava cercando. Emmara Tandris. Si occupava dei vagabondi. Ma dove? Ovitzia. Me lo farò bastare. La porta si aprì e rivelò una donna scultorea, con orecchie lunghe e appuntite, dallo stile elegante e dagli occhi color bianco latte. I suoi pensieri erano un labirinto, nascosto profondamente sotto la superficie. Che bella. “Se sei giunto qui solo per ammirarmi”, disse lei, “temo che non avrò tempo per te”. “Sai leggere la mente?”, chiese lui. Si pentì immediatamente della sua domanda. L'elfa sorrise. “No. Sei un ragazzino”. Lui arrossì e, per un istante, vide se stesso attraverso gli occhi di lei: lercio, strano, con gli occhi appannati e decifrabile come un libro aperto. “Io vengo da…” fuori da questa città, stava per dire, ma non aveva alcuna idea di cosa significasse qui, “un altro distretto. Ho bisogno di un tetto. Ho sentito dire che accogli le persone come me”. “A volte. Come ti chiami?”. Saltò a destra e a sinistra attraverso i pensieri intorno a sé, alla ricerca di un nome del posto che non attirasse l'atenzione. “Berrim”, rispose dopo un tempo leggermente troppo lungo, cogliendo il nome dalla mente di un servitore di passaggio. “Il mio nome è Berrim”. Sembrava una bugia innocua ed era comunque molto meglio rispetto ad ammettere la verità. Per ciò che sapeva ora, poteva essere vero. “Prego… Berrim”, disse Emmara. “Vediamo quali nuove vesti ci sono per te”. Era al sicuro. Era pulito. Era nutrito. Aveva finalmente un po' di tempo per riflettere. Non si ricordava proprio nulla? Tracciò delle illusioni in aria, forme casuali che lo aiutassero a pensare. Macchie, linee e anelli. Il Passaggio di Silmot. Il pensiero venne fuori da chissà dove, accompagnato dell'immagine di una costruzione torreggiante a forma di anello. L'unico motivo per cui era sicuro che fosse un suo pensiero era il fatto che nessuno intorno a lui lo aveva. Una figura prese forma di fronte a lui... un anello allungato, con un cerchio che fluttuava al centro. Non aveva idea di cosa significasse, se mai avesse avuto un significato. Jace, Il mio nome è Jace Beleren. Quindi c'era qualcosa nella sua mente, in attesa di essere scoperta. E chi è Jace Beleren? Si tratta di una brava persona? È una persona gentile? Fece svanire la figura e si sedette, da solo, più lontano da casa di quanto avesse mai creduto fosse possibile. Avrebbe dovuto attendere l'evolversi degli eventi. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web